


Bits & Pieces

by Belladonna1185



Series: Hellebore & Honeywater: A Drabble Collection [8]
Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Community: snarry100, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-21
Updated: 2012-09-21
Packaged: 2017-11-14 17:32:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/517770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Belladonna1185/pseuds/Belladonna1185
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He looks really good like that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bits & Pieces

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for the Snarry100 challenge prompt : 335 All Natural. I make no money off this. (If only.)

 

Harry-face a brilliant scarlet- stood as stiff as a statute. It was like a train wreck, you couldn’t look away.

 

 “Potter!”

 

He must have mispronounced the spell. Obviously, he had because there was a livid, naked Snape glaring daggers at him.

 

“Potter!”

 

 All he could do is stare. And stare.

 

_Looks kinda…sexy like that. Nice arse. Who knew he was hun-_

 

“POTTER! Stop staring at my bits and conjure back my clothing!”

 

_Bits?_

 

Harry snorted.

 

_More than just a few bits._

 

“Dunno, Professor. I think  _au naturale_ is a good look for you.”

 

“…”

 

This time, Snape’s face went scarlet. 


End file.
